


Favorite Boys

by cubhyunjae



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Dongkiz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, Donghun cross dresses, Donghun pines after Junhee and Yuchan, Fluff, Junhee and Yuchan are dense, M/M, Munik and Donghun are too cute, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan are engaged, They work at a mall, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Donghun enjoys being the pretty boy cashier at Claire's. He just can't stand the Spencer's employee Byeongkwan, his best friend, always coming in and ruining his day. His time doesn't get much better when he has to sit at lunch pining after his two crushes, Kang Yuchan (a manager at Auntie Anne's) and Park Junhee (Mall supervisor).orA.C.E as mall workers with a few other people sprinkled in.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 26





	Favorite Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you guys enjoy this! I didn't have much of a plot line so I hope it doesn't seem too messy!

Donghun loves his job, don’t get him wrong. He enjoys being the resident pretty boy cashier at Claire’s. He just can’t stand that short, demonia wearing nuisance that works at Spencer’s. He can’t go one day without having to deal with Byeongkwan strutting into his store and wreaking havoc on Donghun’s diminishing mental state. It’s not that Donghun disliked Byeongkwan, he actually is really good friends with him,  _ outside  _ of the workplace. Byeongkwan does everything in his power while he’s working to make Donghun want to pull his hair out. As if Byeongkwan wasn’t enough to deal with, Donghun had to deal with the mall’s supervisor, Junhee. Donghun could never have a peaceful day at work when one of the two were bugging him, but the days that both of them decide to mess with Donghun? Those are the worst. Junhee is either trying to flirt with Donghun or is in Claire’s arguing with Byeongkwan about distracting Donghun. Donghun’s only saving graces are the Auntie Anne’s manager and the Hot Topic employee. The Auntie Anne’s manager, Yuchan, is another one of Junhee’s victims of his flirting. He’s younger than Donghun, but is an enjoyable kid to be around. Sehyoon, the Hot Topic employee and Byeongkwan’s fiance, is always caring and comes by Claire’s to buy piercings for himself and Byeongkwan. Sehyoon truly enjoys spending time with Donghun and is always asking about his day instead of pestering him like his fiance. Donghun always wonders how those two work and then he remembers how Byeongkwan acts with Sehyoon versus Donghun. There were days where Donghun only had to deal with them one at a time, or there were days like now where they all had lunch together. 

“Listen,” Byeongkwan pops the dick shaped sucker out of his mouth, “I’m just saying the memes that come from the Claire’s store are some of the best.” 

“Says the one who manages a store that sells dildos and whatever the fuck you have in your mouth now,” Donghun rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of his smoothie, “I can’t help that people have had bad experiences with piercings at our store. I, for one, have  _ never  _ had a complaint,” Donghun sighs and takes a bite of his pizza. 

“That’s just because you’re good at what you do,” Junhee smiles over at Donghun who blushes and shrugs, “It’s true!”

“Junhee, give it up please,” Byeongkwan groans and lays his head on Sehyoon’s shoulder, “Hey babe can we get more hair dye?” 

“Anything you want baby,” Sehyoon turns his head and kisses the top of Byeongkwan’s head while smiling, “Have you ever thought about doing piercings professionally?” 

“Me? Oh god no. I’m too scared I’d mess up,” Donghun shakes his head and looks over at Yuchan, “Anything new with you?” 

“Not really,” Yuchan pokes his Subway sandwich and shrugs, “Are you busy after work today Hunnie hyung?” 

“No why? You need a boy’s night?” Donghun smiles at Yuchan who nods his head. 

“Wait, I want to be a part of boy’s night!” Byeongkwan whines at Donghun who rolls his eyes. 

“You’re my best friend Byeongkwan, of course you and Sehyoon both are invited,” Donghun rolls his eyes, “You too Junhee,” Donghun smiles at Junhee who beams at Donghun, Yuchan’s face turning red at the thought. 

“Queers,” Byeongkwan mumbles to Sehyoon who snorts and shoves a piece of pretzel into Byeongkwan’s mouth. 

“You’re literally engaged to a man,” Yuchan looks over at Byeongkwan who shrugs and puts his sucker back in his mouth. 

“Shit, I have to go. Donghun, if I don’t see you before you get off, text me where you guys are meeting please?” Junhee gathers up his trash before throwing it away and leaving. 

“He’s cute,” Yuchan looks off in the direction of where Junhee’s body disappears into the crowds. 

“Tell me about it,” Donghun sighs and grabs Yuchan’s hand, “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“No I’m not, but I know if I said something around Junhee he’d throw a fit. You know the new guy at Auntie Anne’s? He’s been fighting with me about  _ everything _ and like when I report him to the higher managers, they won’t do anything about it so I’m stuck with this asshole who won’t do shit,” Yuchan rests his head on the table before putting Donghun’s hand in his hair to which the older begins running his fingers through Yuchan’s hair, “He keeps complaining saying he wants to work at Spencer’s but they wouldn’t accept him for some weird reason.” 

“Because in his interview he kept objectifying our female employees,” Byeongkwan looks over at Yuchan who groans and grabs Donghun’s hand before holding it and moving his head up, “If I pay you back Sehyoon hyung, will you get hair dye for me? I can text you the color I want. Actually when does your shift end?” Yuchan looks over at Sehyoon who pulls out his phone and checks the time. 

“My shift ends in two hours. When does yours end?” Sehyoon looks over at Yuchan who gathers up his trash and throws it away. 

“My shift ends in an hour and a half. I’ll just come by Hot Topic when I’m finished?” Yuchan puts his visor on and smiles at Sehyoon. 

“For sure! See you then Channie!” Sehyoon gathers up his trash and looks at Byeongkwan, “We have to get back Kwannie,” Sehyoon runs his fingers into his fiance’s hair, “What color do you want for your hair baby?” 

“Silver,” Byeongkwan pops his sucker out of his mouth before standing up and throwing his and Sehyoon’s trash away, “What time are you off Donghun hyung?” 

“I have three more hours. Byeongkwan if you step foot into Claire’s before my shift is over I’m shoving my foot up your ass,” Donghun stands up and throws his trash away. 

“No promises,” Byeongkwan laughs before starting to walk off towards Spencer’s. 

“Try and have a good rest of your day Channie,” Donghun smiles before kissing Yuchan’s cheek and waving as he walks off towards the pretzel stand he works at, “Boys,” Donghun shakes his head before walking down the walkway to Claire’s. 

Donghun walks inside the store before walking to the computer and clocking back in and sighing. He walks over to the boxes on the side and starts putting some of the products away.

“Hey Munik? Do you know if we have any scheduled ear piercings or nose piercings today?” Donghun looks over at the slightly shorter male with black hair and red streaks. 

“I don’t think there’s any scheduled, but there was a walk in who was coming back because I’m not allowed to do them. They want their nose pierced,” Munik smiles and walks over to the box that Donghun is at, “I’ll take over doing this.” 

“Have you seen Junhee at all?” Donghun walks over to the piercing station and puts some gloves on before starting to get all of the things he would need out. 

“Not since he walked with you to lunch. Why? Missing him already?” Munik smirks over at Donghun who glares at the younger male, “What?” 

“I will not hesitate to make you pull extra inventory duties Munik,” Donghun smirks as the younger whines but nods his head and goes back to stocking products. 

“Hey! I was in like twenty minutes ago,” a male taller than Donghun walks inside the store, his style completely the opposite of Claire’s, “Wait. Donghun?” 

“Dongwon? Hey! You want your nose pierced?” Donghun looks up at the taller who nods his head and walks over to the chair and sits down. 

“Is it going to hurt?” Dongwon looks at Donghun, fear in his eyes as he looks over at the needle that Donghun is sterilizing. 

“Do you want a stress ball? You can squeeze it when I push it through okay? It’ll only hurt for a few seconds. Did Munik already help you pick out the starter kit?” Donghun looks at Dongwon who nods his head, “Munik can you get the jewelry he wants please?” 

Munik walks over to the counter before grabbing the jewelry and walking over to Donghun and handing it to him. Donghun gets the jewelry out and sterilizes it before handing Dongwon a stress ball. Donghun cleans Dongwon’s nose and grabs a skin marking pen before marking out where the piercing would go in Dongwon’s nose. Dongwon squeezes the stress ball as Donghun grabs the needle. 

“Breathe in,” Donghun tells Dongwon who inhales through his mouth as Donghun puts the needle close to Dongwon’s nose, “Now exhale,” Donghun smiles at Dongwon who exhales right as Donghun pushes the needle through Dongwon’s nose, “See! You did it!” Donghun smiles and slips the jewelry through the needle before he takes the needle out. 

“That hurt a lot less than what I thought. Heejun was right when he said that it didn’t hurt much,” Dongwon smiles brightly at Donghun who nods his head, “How does it look?” 

“You look absolutely adorable Donggu hyung,” Donghun grabs a small mirror and hands it to Dongwon before gathering up trash and throwing it away. 

Donghun then sits and explains the aftercare instructions and hands Dongwon all of the things he will need for the aftercare. Dongwon smiles and quickly pays for everything and leaves the store happily. Donghun walks over to where Munik is and helps stock the products.

“It’s pretty dead today,” Byeongkwan mumbles as he leans against the wall, Munik and Donghun jumping at Byeongkwan’s voice. 

“Kim Byeongkwan how many times do I have to get you out of my goddamn store!” Donghun glares at the younger who fixes his batwing demonia creepers. 

“It’s boring at my store! No one is coming in and I can only stock so many sex toys before a man gets bored,” Byeongkwan sighs and looks around the store, “Do you have any cute stuffed animals? I wanna get Sehni one,” Byeongkwan blushes lightly as Donghun rolls his eyes and points towards the stuffed animals. 

“Are we having boy’s night at your and Sehyoon’s house?” Donghun asks as he walks over to the register. 

“If we’re dying hair then yes. Do you want your hair dyed?” Byeongkwan grabs a dragon squishmallow and puts it up on the counter as he grabs his wallet. 

“No thanks. I kind of like my hair the way it is,” Donghun smiles at Byeongkwan who nods his head and pays for the stuffed animal. 

“Hey Donghun. Junhee, five o’clock. Looks kind of pissed off,” Munik comments and looks over at Donghun who puffs his cheeks out. 

“I’m out. Hey Munik, Wondae says that Jaechan wants burgers after work,” Byeongkwan nods towards Munik before walking out of the store with the stuffed animal in a bag. 

Donghun immediately walks over to Junhee as he walks inside the store, “What’s wrong?” 

“I went to go ask Yuchan something about why his general manager hasn’t given sales reports yet, and the new employee was sitting there just being an asshole,” Junhee groans and looks over at Donghun, “Yuchan was on the verge of fucking crying. He’s with Sehyoon now. The general manager came in early and relieved him early. I’m just,” Junhee groans and hugs Donghun before burying his face in Donghun’s neck, “I’m sorry I’m angry. I just care about him a lot. And you. I almost freaked out when I thought you were quitting,” Junhee mumbles against Donghun’s neck. 

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Donghun smiles and rubs Junhee’s back, “I understand that you’re upset, but you know Channie. He likes to work things out on his own. He’s strong. If he can get over the old mall supervisor, then you know for a fact he can deal with a stupid kid who’s going to get fired soon,” Donghun smiles and kisses Junhee’s head once the younger moves his head. 

“I know, I know. I just get upset and frustrated because I want the best for all of you. I should go get those sales reports. Thank you for letting me vent Hunnie,” Junhee smiles and separates himself from the hug before leaving the store. 

“When did I become a walking shrink?” Donghun walks back over to Munik and helps him finish stocking the products, “Wait who is relieving us from our duties?” 

“My guess is Hwanwoong and Dongju,” Munik smiles and begins to break the boxes down, “I just hope something fun happens before our shifts end or I’m going to fall asleep.” 

“I feel you honestly,” Donghun laughs and grabs his clipboard to start doing inventory. 

Not much happens until about thirty minutes before his shift ends when Jaechan, Sehyoon, and Yuchan come barreling into the store panting. Donghun, who is currently cashing out a customer, tries to ignore them until the woman and her son leave. Donghun walks around the counter before looking over at them. 

“What happened now?” Donghun watches Munik walk over and tug on Jaechan’s sleeve. 

“Hi bub,” Jaechan hugs Munik happily, the older of the two happily snuggling into Jaechan’s hold. 

“So we had to go back to Hot Topic after we got the hair dye right? Because I have the object permanence of a toddler and I forgot my bag you know?” Yuchan shudders as he remembers what they saw. 

“We walked into the store to see my manager making out with our new employee,” Sehyoon shudders and looks over at Donghun. 

“Which manager?” Donghun laughs and shakes his head as he walks back to the register and starts inputting some of the inventory into the logs. 

“Yuto. He was making out with Wooseok. Like I knew when we hired him that he and Yuto were dating but I didn’t expect to walk in and Yuto and him were playing tonsil tennis,” Sehyoon shudders and shakes his head. 

“Sehyoon I’m so sorry for your loss. When does Byeongkwan get off?” Donghun smiles over at Sehyoon who shrugs, “Hey Munik, you can clock out if you want.” 

“You’re an angel hyung,” Munik clocks out and takes Jaechan’s hand before running out of the store. 

“Good afternoon,” Hwanwoong smiles as he and Dongju walk into the store. 

“Hi Hwanwoong, you guys are here early,” Donghun smiles before looking over and sees Byeongkwan standing in the Spencer’s doorway while talking to Wondae, Jaechan, and Munik. 

“Yeah, we were bored. Geonhak is at work and Youngjo is on night shift at the hospital,” Dongju sighs softly as he and Hwanwoong clock in, “Go home hyung, you deserve it.” 

“Thank you guys,” Donghun clocks out, “I started the inventory list but if you guys would like to go over it and double check feel free. Have a good night!” Donghun smiles and walks out of the store with Sehyoon and Yuchan, “Byeongkwan!” 

“Oh hey! Are you finished already?” Byeongkwan looks over at Donghun who nods his head, “Hi baby. Did you get the hair dye already?” Byeongkwan kisses Sehyoon’s cheek while smiling. 

“Of course. Yuchan is going first though. He wants his done before Junhee gets there so we should hurry home. Donghun do you still have your spare overnight bag in your car?” Sehyoon looks over at Donghun who nods his head, “Do you want to just follow us over or do you want to ride in one car?” 

“I’ll just follow you in my car. Yuchan do you wanna ride with me?” Donghun smiles over at Yuchan who nods his head and links arms with Donghun, “Where do you want to meet for me to follow you? The gas station on third?” 

“Sounds good to me. See you soon!” Sehyoon and Byeongkwan walk off in one direction while Yuchan and Donghun walk off towards the main exit. 

“Wait, do you have a bag for yourself? Do we need to stop by your apartment?” Donghun looks over at Yuchan who holds up his backpack and a bag from Hot Topic. 

“I have clothes for tomorrow in my bag but I bought pajamas at Hot Topic. Sehyoon gave me his discount. Yuto almost comped me but I wouldn’t let him,” Yuchan laughs as the two walk to Donghun’s car. 

“Awwwh Yuto likes you. It took him forever to be comfortable with me, but one time Yuto came out to dinner with Sehyoon, Byeongkwan, and me. That was both the funniest and worst dinner I have ever had. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan got drunk and cried when they asked each other and realized that they were taken. Yuto and I laughed and had to tuck them into bed,” Donghun shakes his head and gets in his car with Yuchan, “What color are you dying your hair?” 

“It’s a surprise!” Yuchan grins and puts his seatbelt on as Donghun puts his on and starts the car.

“That’s not fair!” Donghun whines as he starts to drive towards the gas station. 

“It’s completely fair,” Yuchan laughs and pulls his phone out, “Junhee just texted me. He said he’s still got another hour left and he already misses us,” Yuchan laughs softly and shakes his head as he looks over at Donghun, “You’re really pretty.” 

“So are you,” Donghun smiles as he pulls into the gas station parking lot, “We might be here for a bit,” Donghun reaches into his backseat and grabs his lip gloss before putting some on.

“What why?” Yuchan looks over at Donghun, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks as he watches Donghun put the lip gloss on. 

“They usually make out for a few minutes in the parking lot. I learned that the hard way,” Donghun shudders and turns the car off, “Do you want to go in and get a snack?” 

“Yeah sure,” Yuchan pulls his wallet out and gets out of the car with Donghun, “Do you spend time with Sehyoon and Byeongkwan often?” 

“They’re my best friends so yeah. We usually have dinner at least once a week,” Donghun smiles and walks inside with Yuchan, “Get whatever, I’ll pay for you,” Donghun smiles over at Yuchan who pouts but nods. 

The two split off to grab some snacks and drinks before meeting up at the register. Donghun smiles and pays for everything as Yuchan carries the bag back to Donghun’s car just as Byeongkwan and Sehyoon pull into the parking lot. 

“We really took that long,” Byeongkwan laughs as Yuchan and Donghun get into Donghun’s car.

“You weren’t kidding,” Yuchan laughs softly as Donghun smiles and starts his car before following Sehyoon to their house. 

“Trust me I made the mistake of parking next to them once,” Donghun shakes his head as Yuchan laughs, “I was putting makeup on and then I made the mistake of looking over and it was just awful,” Donghun laughs as they drive. 

“How long have they been together?” Yuchan asks while Donghun hums along to the song on the radio. 

“Four years, almost five. They celebrate their five years on Halloween. Sehyoon and him were carving pumpkins on Halloween before handing out candy to kids and Sehyoon asked through the pumpkin,” Donghun smiles as they park next to Sehyoon’s car. 

“That’s so cute,” Yuchan pouts and gets out of Donghun’s car with Donghun after grabbing his bags and the snack bag. 

“It was cheesy. I filmed the whole thing,” Donghun laughs and walks inside of the house after grabbing his bag. 

“Sounds amazing,” Yuchan grins and looks over at Sehyoon, “How do you want me?” 

“In the bathroom without a shirt,” Sehyoon grabs the hair dye bag, “If you need the bathroom use the one in mine and Byeongkwan’s room,” Sehyoon drags a shirtless Yuchan into the bathroom. 

“Do you know what hair color he’s doing?” Donghun takes his work clothes off before quickly putting some sweatpants and a hoodie on. 

“Your ability to change in front of me without me questioning it truly amazes me,” Byeongkwan puts Donghun’s dirty clothes in his washer, “You’re staying the night right?” 

“Yeah. I’ll just sleep on the couch,” Donghun grabs his contacts container and takes his contacts out and puts them in the container before putting it away, “What do you guys have planned for this Halloween?” Donghun puts his wire framed glasses on before sitting on the couch. 

“Nothing too extravagant I don’t think,” Byeongkwan grabs some pajamas from the dryer before quickly putting them on, “Sehyoon and I are thinking about maybe having a small party here and inviting some of the boys from work so it would be kid friendly,” Byeongkwan smiles and sits on the couch next to Donghun resting his head on Donghun’s lap, “Wanna watch dumb craft videos until they’re done with Yuchan’s hair?” 

“Of course I do,” Donghun grabs the remote and opens up YouTube before texting Junhee the address, “How thin are these walls?” 

“They can’t hear you,” Byeongkwan looks up at Donghun as he turns a random video on, “What’s going on?” 

“You know that Junhee flirts with both Yuchan and I right? Well Yuchan and I both like Junhee and we both agreed that if Junhee would date us both then that’s what would we do and Junhee would have two boyfriends, but,” Donghun sighs softly and looks at Byeongkwan, “What if I want to be with Junhee and Yuchan at the same time too?” 

“So you want it to be a poly relationship where you’re all dating instead of you two just sharing Junhee?” Byeongkwan looks at Donghun who nods his head. 

“Is that weird?” Donghun pouts and fixes his nose ring, “It’s not something I’m used to and I’ve been so overwhelmed by my feelings.” 

“Baby you know I could never find that weird. Donghun you were so supportive when Sehyoon and I wanted to do a threesome. You literally let us try it out with you to see if we could do it. You’re always so supportive of Sehyoon and me and there’s no way I couldn’t  _ not  _ support you. I think you need to sit and think about your feelings though. You can do that with Sehyoon and me, you know that,” Byeongkwan holds Donghun’s hand smiling, “I think Yuchan likes you too by the way.” 

“You think so?” Donghun smiles as they look towards the screen, “Why would you do that to the poor egg?” 

“Sometimes I wonder if they’re drunk when they make these videos,” Byeongkwan laughs as Donghun nods his head. 

The two sit through two twenty minute craft videos by the time that Junhee arrives. Donghun had opened the door to a flustered Junhee, the older dragging him inside of the house. 

“Where’s Sehyoon and Yuchan?” Junhee asks as he sits on the couch next to Byeongkwan, Donghun sitting back on the couch with Byeongkwan’s head in his lap again. 

“Dying Yuchan’s hair still. He should be done soon. They better hurry up, I wanna play board games and get my hair done. What are we doing for dinner and who has to work tomorrow?” Byeongkwan asks while snuggling into Donghun’s lap more. 

“I don’t have to work and I don’t think Channie does either,” Junhee looks over at Donghun while smiling. 

“I don’t either,” Donghun stretches and holds Byeongkwan’s hand. 

“Good, Sehyoon and I don’t either. Who wants to get drunk, build a giant blanket fort, and eat greasy ass food?” Byeongkwan looks at the two who throw their hands up happily, “It just depends on the baby.” 

“EVERYONE CLOSE YOUR EYES!” Sehyoon shouts as he opens the bathroom door, everyone in the living room closing their eyes and Byeongkwan sitting up, “Are your eyes closed?” 

“Yes!” Junhee, Byeongkwan, and Donghun shout, leading Yuchan to laugh quietly as Sehyoon directs him to the living room. 

“You can open your eyes,” Yuchan smiles and rocks on his feet nervously. 

Donghun opens his eyes and freezes upon seeing Yuchan. His once light brown hair now a cherry red. Junhee’s eyes widen at the sight of Yuchan’s hair, Junhee’s cheeks dusting pink at the sight of him. 

“How does it look?” Yuchan smiles at the group of three on the couch. 

“I think it looks really good Chan. It suits you,” Byeongkwan smiles and stands up, “Onward my dear Sehni!” 

“Let’s go dork,” Sehyoon kisses Byeongkwan’s nose before taking him to the bathroom. 

“Chan its,” Donghun starts and tries to find the words, “You’re hot,” Donghun blurts before hiding his face in his hands. 

“Donghun’s right. You look amazing Yuchan,” Junhee pats the spot in between himself and Donghun, “So Byeongkwan is wondering if you want to get drunk and build a giant blanket fort then eat food that’s probably not good for us,” Junhee smiles at Yuchan who nods his head. 

“Donghun? Can I lay my head in your lap please and Junhee can I put my legs in your lap?” Yuchan looks over at the two who both nod their heads. 

Yuchan lies his head in Donghun’s lap before swinging his legs onto Junhee’s lap, Donghun immediately runs his fingers through Yuchan’s hair. Junhee resting his hands on Yuchan’s legs. Yuchan sighs happily at the feeling of having his two crushes so close. Yuchan yelps as Byeongkwan runs out of the bathroom shouting at Sehyoon. 

“YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE KIM SEHYOON!” Byeongkwan shouts loudly as Sehyoon laughs while running with the bowl of bleach. 

“WE ARE BLEACHING YOUR EYEBROWS KWANNIE!” Sehyoon laughs more at Byeongkwan who hides under the kitchen table. 

“Are they always this loud?” Junhee looks over at Donghun who sighs and scratches Yuchan’s scalp, the younger shuddering. 

“Unfortunately,” Donghun laughs as Yuchan sits up on the couch, “What are we doing for dinner?” 

“I was thinking maybe we could do burgers. There’s a burger joint that’s open twenty four hours and when I tell you that they are the worst things for you,” Byeongkwan finally crawls out from under the table once Sehyoon rinses the bleach out of the bowl, “They deliver too.” 

“Are we getting two or three each? I can cover all of us,” Junhee pulls his wallet out, “Does anyone need to get alcohol?” 

“Junhee, baby, Sehyoon and I have wayyyy too much soju. I think we’ll be fine,” Byeongkwan laughs and sits down on the floor, “What games do we want to play?” 

“Do you by any chance have Uno?” Yuchan blushes and sits down on the floor next to Byeongkwan while leaning his head against Junhee’s thigh. 

“Yeah of course!” Sehyoon laughs and pokes Yuchan’s knee as he sits by Byeongkwan, “We could play Jenga and then we could play Uno? So like whoever knocks the tower over has to drink a double shot or something like that,” Sehyoon leans against the chair next to the couch. 

“Yes! Sounds great! We’ll wait until Byeongkwan’s hair is finished. Until then we could watch stupid videos that probably make no sense,” Donghun smiles and grabs the remote before turning on some random videos. 

The group of five makes jokes and laughs about random things until Byeongkwan goes to rinse his hair and put the silver dye in. Junhee orders the burgers and pays for them as Yuchan and Donghun get the alcohol and games before setting them off to the side. The videos on the tv screen continue until Byeongkwan and Sehyoon walk into the bathroom to rinse Byeongkwan’s hair. Donghun turns on some music while Junhee and Yuchan set up Jenga. Donghun smiles and sets out soju bottles next to each person and two over by where Byeongkwan and Sehyoon are going to sit. Sehyoon comes out and sits down as a blow dryer turns on meaning that Byeongkwan will be just a tad bit longer. Yuchan snaps his head towards the door when someone knocks, Donghun walking over and opening the door. He gives the delivery guy a tip before walking back to the group with the burgers. Donghun starts handing out the burgers evenly to everyone before throwing the bag away and sitting back down at the jenga tower. 

“Are you queers ready to see the most amazing thing in the world?” Byeongkwan announces as he walks out of the bathroom. 

“Yes of course!” Yuchan shouts happily as Byeongkwan walks into the living room, his silver hair tied into two small pigtails on top of his head, “Oh my god. I love it.” 

“Yuchan is the only bitch in this house I trust,” Byeongkwan grins and sits down before opening a bottle of soju. 

“You’re so pretty Kwannie,” Sehyoon kisses Byeongkwan’s cheek as Donghun and Junhee nod. 

“It’s very cute and very you Byeongkwan,” Donghun smiles as he opens his thing of soju, “Who is starting the jenga game?” Donghun looks at the group. 

“I will,” Junhee opens his and Yuchan’s bottle of soju when the other hands his bottle to Junhee, “So is it whoever knocks the tower over has to finish their bottle?” 

“Yeah!” Sehyoon grins and takes a sip of his drink before opening up one of the burgers. 

“Why is Old Town Road playing?” Yuchan asks while taking a bite of his burger, Junhee easily slides a piece out and puts it on top of the tower. 

“It’s an inside joke,” Donghun laughs and takes his turn, putting the piece next to Junhee’s on top. 

“Sehyoon and I did a cover of it jokingly at our engagement party last year,” Byeongkwan snorts and takes a bite of his burger, “Donghun almost kicked us out of our party for it.” 

“What why?” Yuchan laughs as he takes a piece out and puts it on top of the tower. 

“Because they were grinding on each other! My poor, innocent, single eyes,” Donghun, Byeongkwan, and Sehyoon laugh while Byeongkwan shakily takes another piece out and puts it on top. 

“Honestly it was funny because, it started happening and I have never seen Donghun’s face turn red so fast,” Sehyoon smirks at Donghun who glares at the younger as he takes a piece out and puts it on the top of the tower. 

“Sounds like fun,” Yuchan grins, both Junhee and Donghun blushing, “Jun hyung it’s your turn,” Yuchan looks at the older as he takes a sip of his drink. 

Junhee nods his head, before turning his attention back to the tower. He grabs one of the wooden pieces and pulls it out, accidentally hitting the tower and knocking it over when Yuchan smirks at him. Junhee groans out and downs the rest of his soju before grabbing another and opening it up. 

“That went by quick,” Donghun mumbles, slight hurt in his voice as he sets the tower back up with Byeongkwan. 

The next few games continue with increasing loudness, Donghun losing the second game when Yuchan squeezes his thigh and calls him cute. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon lose the next two games from laughing and hitting the tower with their hands. The last game Yuchan loses from Junhee leaning over and whispering something to Donghun, the older of the two blushing at the words and smirking at Yuchan. 

“Jenga is no fun anymore. I want to play uno and fuck you guys over,” Byeongkwan whines as he puts the jenga blocks away, “Hunnie will you get the uno game pleaaase?” Byeongkwan whines more, dragging the word out for emphasis. 

“Yeah yeah,” Donghun finishes his second bottle before grabbing another and uno, “I’m not dealing.” 

“I’ll deal,” Sehyoon grabs the game, “Can you hand me two bottles please?” 

Junhee grabs two bottles before reaching over and handing them to Sehyoon who opens them for him and Byeongkwan. Yuchan stands up and walks over to his bag before yawning and pulling out his hoodie and putting it on. Junhee and Donghun look over at the younger who sits down and downs the rest of his bottle of soju. Yuchan smirks and crawls in between Junhee and Donghun to grab another bottle of soju. Junhee gulps as he stares at Yuchan’s ass, Donghun hiding his face in his hands. Byeongkwan stifles his laughter while Sehyoon shuffles the cards and deals them out. Yuchan sits back in his spot before grabbing his stack of cards and smirking to himself. 

“Who starts?” Sehyoon looks around before Byeongkwan smirks and sets a card down, “Well,” Sehyoon laughs and sets a card down. 

“Oh come on already?” Junhee groans and draws two cards while glaring at Sehyoon. 

“I will avenge you Junhee,” Donghun laughs and sets a card down. 

“Wait, are we stacking the draw cards?” Yuchan smiles as he sets a card down then takes a drink of his soju. 

“Life would be so much more boring if we didn’t dear Yuchan,” Byeongkwan smirks as he sets a card down. 

“Truly if we weren’t able to, we wouldn’t be able to do things like this,” Sehyoon smirks as he puts down a plus two on top of Byeongkwan’s plus two. 

“WHY ARE YOU TARGETING ME?!” Junhee screams out as he draws four more cards. 

Donghun and Yuchan laugh while taking their turns, Yuchan skipping Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan cries out and slaps Sehyoon’s thigh before pointing at Yuchan while whining. 

“Kwanie! Oh no!” Sehyoon laughs and kisses Byeongkwan happily, Byeongkwan flipping Donghun off for gagging. 

“Can I go one day without this please?” Donghun whines and pouts as Sehyoon and Junhee take their turns before he sets a card down. 

“Awwwh, does Donghunnie want a kiss?” Byeongkwan crawls over to Donghun, Donghun yelping and trying to fight Byeongkwan off of him, “LET ME LOVE YOU!” 

“GET OFF OF ME HELLION!” Donghun laughs as Byeongkwan kisses his cheeks. 

“Kwannie it’s your turn,” Sehyoon laughs when Byeongkwan gasps and crawls over to his spot and looks at his cards before whining and drawing cards until he has the color he needs. 

“This is Byeongkwanphobic,” Byeongkwan pouts as he finally sets a draw four down and changing the color. 

“Babe, what the fuck?” Sehyoon gapes before glaring at Byeongkwan and drawing his four cards. 

“Karma’s a bitch,” Junhee smirks as he sets down a card which skips Donghun. 

“Fuck you Junhee!” Donghun punches Junhee’s thigh, the younger laughing and sticking his tongue out. 

“Uno,” Yuchan rolls his eyes as he sets his card down before moving so his hands are behind him to support his weight. 

“Yuchan what the fuck?” Byeongkwan draws a card before putting it down, “Yuchan is a menace.” 

“Excuse you! I’m a delight!” Yuchan scoffs and runs his hand through his hair, Donghun and Junhee choking on their soju at the sight. 

“You two are pathetic,” Sehyoon rolls his eyes and hands them water before he sets his card down, “Skipped Junhee!” 

“God damn it Sehyoon!” Junhee whines as he sets his cards down, “This is up to you Donghun. You can’t let him win!” 

“Junhee do not give me that burden,” Donghun whines as he looks at his cards before looking over Yuchan who smirks at Donghun. 

Donghun looks down at his cards before setting down a green skip card and smiling shyly at Yuchan who gawks at the cards. 

“YES!” Junhee and Byeongkwan shout happily while Byeongkwan sets a card down. 

“I will remember this Donghun,” Yuchan glares at Donghun who shrugs and smirks. 

“Try me Kang,” Donghun downs the rest of his soju bottle while smirking at him and opening another soju bottle. 

“Uno by the way,” Sehyoon looks down at the card pile after he sets his card down, Junhee setting a card down after him. 

“I also call uno,” Donghun sets a card down while smirking at Yuchan who looks down at his card. 

“You lose,” Yuchan smirks and sets his final card down, a wild card. 

“Fuck!” Donghun shouts and lays back to contemplate his life decisions, “The universe hates me.” 

“Stop being so dramatic Hunnie,” Yuchan laughs and pats his upper thigh, Donghun blushing and hiding his face.

“How are you so good at games?” Byeongkwan looks over at Yuchan as Sehyoon and Junhee shuffle the cards before Junhee deals the cards. 

“I used to play a lot of games with my friends when I was younger,” Yuchan laughs as he picks up his cards. 

“I don’t think I should drink anymore,” Donghun rubs his temples after he sits up, “If anyone wants my soju take it.” 

“I’ll take it,” Yuchan smiles as he grabs the bottle before taking a drink, “I’ll start this time and I think we should switch the way it goes,” Yuchan smirks as he bites his lip.

“Can you three please stop flirting for five seconds,” Byeongkwan whines as he leans against Sehyoon while Yuchan puts a card down. 

“Excuse me?” Junhee and Donghun gawk at Byeongkwan after they play their cards. 

“I don’t have time for dumb gays,” Byeongkwan shakes his head while watching Sehyoon happily. 

The group of five continues to play at least three more rounds of uno, Yuchan winning two of them, Byeongkwan winning the last game. Donghun helps put the game away before helping Sehyoon clean the trash up and throwing things away. 

“You guys can either sleep in the guestroom or out here. Byeongkwan I think might get sick so I’m going to keep him in our room okay? If you guys need anything please don’t hesitate to ask. Donghun you know where most of the stuff is. I love you,” Sehyoon kisses Donghun’s forehead before taking a passed out Byeongkwan to their bedroom. 

“Is Kwannie going to be okay?” Yuchan asks as he lays down on the floor yawning. 

“Yeah he’ll be fine. Do you guys want to sleep out here or in the guest room? The guest room is smaller and can only fit two people on the bed. I could sleep on the floor,” Donghun stretches, his shirt lifting up slightly. 

Yuchan and Junhee both quickly look away from Donghun so they don’t embarrass themselves. 

“The couch out here is pretty big though, it looks like us three could easily fit,” Junhee looks over at the couch before looking at Donghun confused as he takes the couch cushions off the couch. 

Donghun pulls the bed out from the couch and looks over at Yuchan and Junhee, “It’s not that comfortable but that way there’s enough room for the three of us. I only request that I do not sleep in the middle,” Donghun nods as he walks to the hall closet to grab blankets and pillows. 

“I’ll sleep in the middle,” Yuchan yawns more before crawling onto the bed and curling into a ball, “Junnie hyung! Hunnie hyung! Come cuddle me,” Yuchan whines loudly, Junhee blushing and laying next to Yuchan. 

“You’re both so cute,” Donghun smiles before throwing four blankets onto them and handing them pillows and turning the light off.

“Hunnie I can’t sleep without you cuddling me too,” Yuchan whines more and makes grabby hands at the older. 

Donghun smiles and lays down next to Yuchan before throwing his arm over Yuchan, Junhee grabbing Donghun’s hand and holding it. Yuchan grins and leans over before leaving a kiss on both Donghun and Junhee’s foreheads. 

“Goodnight,” Yuchan yawns before cuddling closer to the two and falling asleep. 

“I wouldn’t mind doing this again,” Junhee looks over at Donghun who brushes Yuchan’s hair out his face.

“Cuddling together or spending time as the five of us?” Donghun looks over at Junhee who brings Donghun’s hand up to his mouth and kisses it quickly. 

“Both. We should sleep,” Junhee smiles brightly and lays back fully before falling asleep, Donghun laying his head on Yuchan’s chest and falling asleep happily. 

After that night, Donghun had tried his best to avoid Yuchan and Junhee all together. It’s not that Donghun was actively  _ trying  _ to avoid the two, it’s just that Munik had started school so Donghun was picking up extra shifts to hopefully not run into Junhee and Yuchan. It’s been two weeks since they last all had lunch together and Donghun just wants to cry into Byeongkwan’s chest about everything. Junhee had asked Yuchan out on a date the day after their boy’s night. Yuchan had accepted, and now Donghun had to deal with the fact that both of his crushes were dating each other and he wasn’t included. Donghun finally had the option to be able to eat lunch with Byeongkwan and Sehyoon so of course he went. 

“You could always hit up Seoham,” Byeongkwan looks over at Donghun who chokes on his pizza crust. 

“He’s in a relationship you peanut brain!” Donghun groans and lays his head on the cafeteria table, “I miss my son.” 

“Munik works tomorrow, you’ll see him then,” Sehyoon smiles at him, “Do you want to stay at our house tonight? We can cuddle and watch Busted,” Sehyoon smiles brightly as Donghun nods his head. 

“Hey guys!” Yuchan grins as he sits down at the table, “Hey Donghun hyung!” 

“Hey Yuchan,” Donghun smiles slightly as he looks over at Yuchan before noticing the lip piercing, “When did that happen?” 

“Junhee and I went last week! He got his smiley pierced,” Yuchan smiles and blushes, “He asked me to be his boyfriend.” 

“Oh, that’s great. Uhm I need to go back to work. Hwanwoong needs me,” Donghun shakily stands up and throws his half eaten food away, “I’ll see you after work Sehyoon and Byeongkwan.” 

“I just sat down though! And I haven’t seen you in so long Hunnie,” Yuchan pouts and looks up at Donghun. 

“I’m sorry Yuchan. Congrats to you and Junhee by the way,” Donghun nods towards Yuchan before walking away back to Claire’s. 

Once inside Donghun walks into the stock room where Hwanwoong is. He sits down on the ground with his back against the wall. 

“Hey Donghun hyung. Are you okay?” Hwanwoong looks down at Donghun who looks up with tears in his eyes, “Oh hyung what happened?” 

“Yuchan and Junhee are boyfriends. I knew I didn’t have a chance but fuck. It still hurts you know? Has that ever happened to you?” Donghun sniffles and wipes his eyes. 

“My boyfriend was dating one of our best friends when he knew I had a crush on him,” Hwanwoong smiles sadly and sits next to Donghun, “It gets better. Even if you don’t end up with Junhee and Yuchan, you might end up with someone else.” 

“It just hurts because I’ve liked both of them for months. I’m hoping I get over it soon so I can hang out with them again,” Donghun wipes his eyes and sighs softly, “I need to take my contacts out,” he mumbles as he grabs the contact lenses case from Hwanwoong’s hand. 

“I think there’s a customer,” Hwanwoong pokes his head out, “It’s Junhee,” Hwanwoong sighs and walks out, “I got this.” 

Donghun smiles softly at Hwanwoong before he takes his contacts out and puts them away. He slips on his clear frame glasses before standing up and walking out of the stock room to see Junhee still talking to Hwanwoong. 

“Donghun, we need to talk,” Junhee looks at Donghun who sighs softly. 

“I can’t leave Hwanwoong by himself again,” Donghun looks at Junhee who nods to Hwanwoong. 

“We’re gonna close for the day,” Hwanwoong bites his lip as he clocks himself out and starts shutting everything down. 

“Well you can wait outside then Junhee,” Donghun pushes Junhee out of the store while Hwanwoong and he lock up the store. 

“I’ll see you next week hyung. Be safe. If you need anything, call Geonhak,” Hwanwoong hugs Donghun before leaving, Donghun now left with Junhee alone. 

“What do you want Junhee?” Donghun looks over at the younger male who takes his hand and walks off to where Junhee’s office is. 

Junhee brings Donghun inside the office and closes and locks the door before Donghun can walk out once Donghun notices that Yuchan is in the room as well. 

“Oh fuck you Junhee! I’m not in the mood to deal with this shit,” Donghun glares at the younger who sits down in his office chair. 

“You’re not in the mood to deal with what exactly Donghun? Ignoring us? Pretending like we don’t exist? I thought we made progress that night! What happened? Yuchan has been crying for a week straight because he misses you,” Junhee looks at Donghun as he paces back and forth. 

“Don’t you fucking dare Park! You don’t get to guilt trip me for having feelings,” Donghun glares at Junhee, “I’m sorry that I’ve been busy. Munik has school so I had to pick up extra shifts to help at the store. You should fucking know that Junhee,” Donghun rubs his temples and groans. 

“Please Donghun, I just want my friend back. I’m sorry that I hurt you. I’m sorry that he chose me and not you. Fuck I wish he would have chosen you!” Yuchan sniffles as he stands up and walks to Donghun, “Please. I miss you so much Hunnie.” 

“What are you talking about Chan baby?” Junhee looks at Yuchan who is now cuddled into Donghun, Donghun not being able to resist hugging him. 

“You’ve been flirting with both of us Junhee. We both got crushes on you, and we made a deal that if you chose one of us instead of both of us, that we would let go and try to get over it,” Yuchan sniffles as he snuggles into Donghun, “I’m sorry Donghun.” 

“What hurt me more is the fact that I fell for the both of you, but I knew I couldn’t have you. So yeah, I’ve been avoiding you but it’s because I wanted to get my feelings in check. Seeing you two together hurts,” Donghun sighs as Yuchan lets go from the hug. 

“Wait. Wait,” Yuchan looks from Junhee to Donghun then back to Junhee, “You mean to tell us, that you actually like both of us?” 

“You’re not in a relationship with Sehyoon and Byeongkwan?” Junhee looks at Donghun in shock, the older choking on his saliva at the question. 

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DATE THEM?! I’VE BEEN PINING AFTER YOU TWO FOR MONTHS! HOW DENSE ARE YOU?!” Donghun shouts and rubs his temples, “Unlock this door. I need to leave.” 

“Donghun we still need to talk about this!” Junhee unlocks the door for Donghun and sighs, “I understand if you don’t want this now.” 

“My house, tonight. I’ll cook dinner. I just need to go and process the fact that you actually thought I was dating Sehyoon and Byeongkwan,” Donghun rubs his temples and shakes his head, “You have a threesome one time with your best friends and suddenly you’re dating them,” Donghun mumbles, “I’ll text you my address,” Donghun nods before leaving the office and walking towards Spencer’s. 

Donghun walks into the store before walking behind the counter where Byeongkwan is at and sits down. Byeongkwan looks down and opens his mouth to ask something when Donghun puts his hands up. Byeongkwan nods his head and cashes a customer out while smiling brightly at them. After a couple of customers come through, Byeongkwan sits down on the stool and looks at Donghun. 

“Junhee and Yuchan thought I was in a relationship with you and Sehyoon and that’s why they didn’t ask me out,” Donghun looks over at Byeongkwan who nods his head. 

The two look at each other before bursting into laughter at the thought. Donghun stomps his feet happily while laughing, Wondae walking over to inspect the commotion. 

“Hello Donghun hyung. Munik misses you. He hugged me before school and told me to, and I quote ‘create an environment full of love for Donghun’. I’m not sure why, but he loves you,” Wondae smiles over at Donghun who whines loudly. 

“That’s not fair! I want to hug Munik! I miss him. Wondae, bring me my son,” Donghun pouts as he pulls his wallet out and stands up, “I want to buy him something.” 

“He likes puppies,” Wondae smiles at Donghun who nods his head and rocks on his feet, “He’s coming here in like thirty minutes. He also likes smoothies,” Wondae smiles at Donghun who gasps and hugs Wondae before running out of the store. 

Exactly twenty-seven minutes later Donghun walks back into Spencer’s and hides behind the counter to wait for Munik.

“Hey Byeongkwan, can I stay here until I’m ready to leave?” Donghun pulls his hair back into a ponytail while smiling. 

“Yeah of course. I’m here until closing anyways,” Byeongkwan smiles at Donghun who nods happily and takes a sip of his smoothie. 

“WONDAE I’M HOME FROM THE WAR!” Munik screams as he steps foot into Spencer’s, “Hi Kwannie hyung. Why is Claire’s closed? I was going to surprise Donghun hyung,” Munik pouts at Byeongkwan. 

“Junhee and Yuchan are idiots that’s why,” Donghun sighs as he stands up and hands Munik a smoothie, “I mean who in their right mind would think I was dating Sehyoon and Byeongkwan,” Donghun sighs before handing Munik the bag, “Here you go Munik.” 

“DONGHUN HYUNG!” Munik screams before running around the counter and hugging him tightly, “I missed you. I can’t wait to work with you again,” Munik snuggles into Donghun before looking at the bag, “What’s in it?” 

“I’m not telling you,” Donghun laughs as Munik whines and sets his smoothie down. 

“Hey Munik. Where’s Jaechan?” Wondae leans against the counter and messes with his nose piercing, “He said he was with you.” 

“He ditched me at Hot Topic. Something about Sehyoon and Wooseok needing something,” Munik pouts and opens the bag before squealing happily, “IT’S A PUPPY!” 

“A puppy for the puppy!” Donghun laughs and hugs Munik again while smiling at him. 

“You’re the best,” Munik holds the puppy close before walking to Wondae and following him around. 

“Have you told the littles about the party yet?” Donghun looks at Byeongkwan as he gathers his things up after checking the time. 

“That’s what Jaechan is talking to Sehyoon and Wooseok about. They want to go as something all together. We’re not telling Munik exactly what it is, just that it’s a costume party. He has no idea you’ll be there,” Byeongkwan smiles at Donghun who grins, “Are you leaving?” 

“Yeah. I stupidly told Junhee and Yuchan that I would make them dinner tonight,” Donghun sighs softly and pushes his glasses up before picking his smoothie up, “I love you Kwannie. Tell Sehyoon that we can reschedule our plans for tomorrow if you’re up for it.” 

“Of course we are,” Byeongkwan smiles and kisses Donghun’s cheek, “Don’t forget to tell Munik goodbye.” 

Donghun laughs and quickly tells Munik and Wondae goodbye before leaving the store and then the mall. Between the time that Donghun gets home and the time that Junhee says that they’re on their way, Donghun has showered and has gotten most of the way through making dinner. Donghun puffs his cheeks out as he once again ties his hair back to get it out of his face. Donghun yelps when there’s a knock at his door. Junhee and Yuchan walk inside Donghun’s apartment and take their shoes off before walking into the kitchen. 

“You guys can sit at the table,” Donghun looks at the two as he continues to cook the food. 

“It smells good. Tteokbokki?” Yuchan smiles at Donghun who nods his head and pushes his glasses up. 

“You look cute hyung,” Junhee smiles as Donghun blushes but turns around and glares at the younger, “What?” 

“I have hot food. I’ll pour it in your lap,” Donghun glares at Junhee before getting bowls and setting them in front of Junhee, Yuchan, and where he would be sitting at. 

“I’m scared,” Junhee smirks then yelps when Yuchan kicks his shin from under the table, “Sorry.” 

Donghun laughs as he sets a hot pad on the table before putting the pan of tteokbokki on the table. Donghun sits down at his spot at the table before blushing, “Dig in guys.” 

“Thank you hyung,” Yuchan smiles before dishing up food for the three of them, “So are we eating and talking or eating and then talking?” 

“Eating and talking,” Donghun looks at them before taking a bite of his food. 

“Do you want us all to be together?” Junhee asks as he takes a bite of his food. 

“I wouldn’t have been crying myself to sleep since that night if I didn’t want to be with you two,” Donghun replies easily as he continues to eat his food. 

“You cried? Donghun,” Yuchan frowns as he looks at Donghun, “I felt really bad when Junhee asked me out, I mean yeah I was excited, but I also knew how much my heart wanted all of us to be together.” 

“I’m sorry we didn’t talk to you about it. This is essentially my fault,” Junhee laughs sadly as he eats. 

“It’s also my fault for not going, ‘hey by the way I like you both’. My feelings for Yuchan were just very shaky because I had no idea if I would even have a chance with you, you know?” Donghun sighs softly as he eats but shrugs, “But hey. We can’t change anything. It’s okay. We’re here now.” 

“You’re right,” Yuchan smiles as he eats his food quickly, “Okay hurry up because I want to cuddle with my boyfriends.” 

“I don’t even get asked,” Donghun tsks as he finishes up eating his food, “I cook food for you both and I don’t even get asked.” 

“He’s the one who jumped the gun! Not me,” Junhee laughs as Yuchan whines out loudly, “Donghun will you please be our boyfriend?” 

“Of course I will you goofs,” Donghun laughs and puts the rest of the food into a container, “Now are we going to cuddle or are you two going to just stare at me like I’m the next meal?” 

“I’m going to combust,” Yuchan mumbles as he grabs Junhee’s bowl and puts them into the sink before grabbing Junhee and Donghun’s hand, “Cuddling time.” 

“Demanding much?” Junhee rolls his eyes as the three sit down on Donghun’s couch, “I’m kidding baby,” Junhee smiles as he notices the pout on Yuchan’s lips. 

“He’s so mean to me Hunnie. I think I need a kiss to make me feel better,” Yuchan looks over at Donghun who blushes and hides his face in his hands. 

“You can’t just say that!” Donghun cries out in embarrassment before quickly handing Junhee the remote. 

“Why not?” Yuchan whines before pulling Donghun into his lap, “Please Donghun?” 

“Oh my god you’re the worst,” Donghun turns around in Yuchan’s lap before shyly cupping his cheeks and pressing his lips to Yuchan’s. 

Yuchan smiles into the kiss as he places his hands on Donghun’s waist, Junhee running his fingers along Donghun’s thigh. Donghun pulls away from the kiss and looks at Yuchan happily before kissing his nose. Yuchan grins and kisses Donghun’s cheek happily. 

“No wonder Byeongkwan kept wanting to drunkenly kiss you,” Yuchan smirks at Donghun who whines and hides his face in his hands again, “Baby I think someone else would like a kiss.” 

“Oh yeah of course!” Donghun giggles and gets off of Yuchan’s lap before crawling into Junhee’s lap, “Hi.” 

“Hi cutie,” Junhee smiles at Donghun and puts his hands on Donghun’s waist, “Are you okay with this?” 

“Of course I am,” Donghun grins and puts his hands on Junhee’s shoulders before kissing him gently. 

Junhee smiles and lets his eyes flutter close as he deepens the kiss. Donghun quickly grabs Yuchan’s hand on his thigh and holds it while kissing Junhee. Junhee grips Donghun’s waist slightly before pulling away from the kiss. Donghun rests his forehead against Junhee’s while smiling brightly. 

“At least we know who the best kisser is out of this relationship,” Junhee mumbles before leaning over and kissing Yuchan quickly. 

“I’m cold. Do we want to cuddle out here or in my room?” Donghun smiles at Yuchan and Junhee. 

“As nice as it would be to cuddle in your room, we all have work tomorrow,” Junhee frowns as he looks at the two, Donghun and Yuchan both pouting, “I know I know. This weekend?” 

“Okay! We can talk about our costumes for Sehyoon and Byeongkwan’s party!” Donghun sits in between Yuchan and Junhee before putting a blanket over the three of them. 

“I heard through the grapevine that Yuto and company are doing the ninja turtles,” Yuchan smiles over at Donghun who rolls his eyes. 

“Which means they’ll somehow convince Byeongkwan to be April,” Donghun rolls his eyes and snuggles happily into the two of them before turning his tv on. 

“I have a possible idea but it’s kind of weird,” Junhee blushes lightly as they watch whatever random show is on. 

“Tell us babe,” Yuchan looks over at Junhee who smiles and holds Donghun’s hand. 

“Well we could do like human versions of the sun, the moon, and the stars. So say Yuchan you were the sun, you would dress in yellows and oranges and just have pretty sun colored makeup and maybe some designs that represent the sun. It’s just a thought,” Junhee looks away from his boyfriends and towards the tv. 

“Junhee, your brain, it amazes me,” Donghun grins over at Junhee who blushes, “I say that’s a great idea. Yuchan should be the sun because the sun is the biggest and Yuchan is the tallest of us three. Not to mention his smile is so bright and he’s very warm. Junhee you can be the stars because your eyes sparkle like you hold mini galaxies in your eyes. And I’ll be the moon! The moon is always there whether you see it or not, just like even if you two aren’t here right next to me, I’ll always be here,” Donghun giggles softly as he snuggles and watches the tv. 

“Hold on I need a moment. I think I’m going to cry,” Yuchan kisses Donghun’s cheek while smiling, “Is the baby from Claire’s coming to the party?” 

“Mmhm! I think he might be bringing his friends Kyoungyoon and Jonghyeong. If he does, it would not surprise me if Munik made them go as the male powerpuff girls,” Donghun laughs softly, “He’d probably made Wondae be the professor. That sounds like something Munik would do,” Donghun smiles and looks over at the tv. 

“That would be cute. Munik seems nice,” Junhee smiles over at Donghun who excitedly nods his head. 

“He’s the cutest. I squished his cheeks the first day I worked with him. He hugged me for like five minutes. I love him. He is my son,” Donghun grins and pulls up his phone to show his lockscreen which is a picture of Donghun and Munik in front of Claire’s. 

“You two are cute! This is not good for my heart. I’m going to be at work and suddenly remember that my boyfriend is the cutest thing to exist and I’m just going to combust,” Yuchan whines and pokes Donghun’s cheek. 

“Yuchan please don’t remind me. I think I will cry,” Junhee whines and kisses Donghun’s cheek, Donghun giggling happily as he holds both Junhee and Yuchan’s hand. 

“I can’t wait until we can cuddle and sleep in each other’s arms again,” Donghun smiles at his boyfriends who nod. 

“It’s getting late baby,” Yuchan frowns and looks at Donghun who pouts, “I know baby. I’m sorry,” Yuchan frowns as he snuggles into Donghun, “How about this? At lunch tomorrow I’ll get all of us boba tea and I’ll give you two one of my hoodies. Does that sound good?” 

“Yeah. Can I have another kiss before you leave please?” Donghun pouts more as Junhee also stands up, “I don’t like this already.” 

“You’re so cute baby,” Yuchan cups Donghun’s cheeks and kisses him gently while smiling. 

Donghun smiles into the kiss and holds onto Yuchan’s hand happily before pulling away. Junhee quickly walks over and kisses Donghun happily. Donghun kisses back while smiling and holds Junhee’s hand while smiling brightly. Junhee pulls away and kisses Donghun’s forehead. The three say their goodbyes before Donghun watches his two boyfriends leave his apartment. 

The three boyfriends became a menace during lunches. They were just beyond ecstatic to finally be together without worry. While they weren't worrying about their feelings, they are struggling with worry as the rapidly approaching date of Sehyoon and Byeongkwan's party comes. They were still trying to figure out exactly how to get ready and dress themselves for the party. Donghun had already decided he was going to dye his hair a pretty silver to highlight the luminescence of the moon. Junhee is dying his hair black but putting streaks of reds, blues, and yellows in his hair. Yuchan has decided to keep his red hair and just add hidden streaks of yellow and orange. Donghun, having more time on his hands than usual, has decided on an outfit but has refused to tell his boyfriends what he was wearing. Donghun couldn’t wait to show his boyfriends his outfit. 

The day has finally come upon them, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan’s anniversary and Halloween party. Byeongkwan’s hair is a cherry red, his body clothed with a yellow astrosuit, Sehyoon had dyed his hair purple along with wearing purple eyeshadow, green jeans and shirt with a bo staff at his hip. Donghun looks over at Byeongkwan once he’s out of the bathroom and smiles at his best friend. 

“Holy shit Donghun, you’re going to give  _ me  _ heart problems,” Byeongkwan looks over at his best friend’s outfit, “Also why are you trying to be taller than me at my own party?” 

“They’re cute aren’t they?” Donghun lifts his foot and shakes his ankle to show the shifting colors of the star and moon decals on the platforms. 

“Oh! They fit! I’m glad. Do you still need help drawing the moon on your shoulder?” Wooseok smiles at Donghun who shakes his head and shows his shoulder that has a moon with stars falling from it. 

“Have you ever worn something like that in front of them before?” Yuto leans against the wall by the bathroom as he looks over Donghun’s outfit. 

“Nope!” Donghun giggles softly before pulling up and fixing his fishnets, “Are the strings to my shirt tied alright?” Donghun looks back at Yuto who nods his head, “Sweet!” 

“Junhee and Yuchan are going to have a spasm,” Wooseok laughs and fixes his shirt, “Yuto how does my eyeshadow look? Donghunnie did it for me!” Wooseok smiles, the blue eyeshadow contrasting with the jet black hair on top of his head, “I drew his moon and stars.” 

“It looks pretty baby,” Yuto smiles as he ties back the red bandana around his forehead. 

“Do I get to see Donghun’s outfit?” Sehyoon scoffs from the kitchen before Donghun shyly walks over to Sehyoon to show him his outfit. 

Donghun’s costume consists of grey ripped skinny jeans over top of fishnets, a moon phases crop top with strings tied around his stomach, a choker with a moon pendant, four inch platforms with pink holographic moons and stars, and clear glitter lip gloss. Donghun’s silver hair in two small braids that tie into a small ponytail at the back of his head. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Sehyoon drops the plastic cup in his hand at the sight of Donghun, “Are you trying to kill your boyfriends?” 

“I’m tired of them treating me like a baby,” Donghun grabs a marker before starting to doodle little moons on his jeans. 

“It’s cute. It’s very you Donghun,” Byeongkwan smiles and pulls Donghun towards the table they have set up, “Help me with these ice cubes,” Byeongkwan smiles at Donghun. 

Donghun giggles softly as he and Byeongkwan take the ghost shaped ice cubes out of the tray and put them in the punch bowl. Sehyoon grabs his polaroid camera before snapping a picture of the two while grinning. Byeongkwan and Donghun bump their hips together while smiling and laughing at each other. Sehyoon walks over to the front door when someone knocks. Byeongkwan and Donghun are too busy putting decorations up to notice who walks in the door. 

“Hey Junhee and Yuchan! I like your outfits!” Sehyoon steps aside so they can walk inside the house. 

Junhee is dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a blue hoodie with stars all over it, a pair of black shoes with stars places all around them, an array of glitter stars starting from his right eye and traveling down his neck which is adorned with a black choker and a star pendant, his lips covered in a clear gloss with star glitter placed on his lips. Yuchan is dressed in yellow jeans, a yellow long sleeve Vans shirt, yellow doc martens, a black choker with a sun pendant and a black sun drawn on with body paint by his left eye. 

“Thank you! Where’s Donghun?” Junhee grabs Yuchan’s hand as the two look around the room for their boyfriend. 

“He’s the one by Byeongkwan,” Sehyoon smirks as the three watch Byeongkwan and Donghun dance along to the music playing while putting decorations up. 

“No way. There’s no way our precious baby Donghun is wearing  **_that_ ** ,” Yuchan gawks as Donghun turns around to ask Sehyoon something before seeing his boyfriends. 

“Hi babies,” Donghun giggles as he walks over and bends down slightly to kiss their foreheads. 

“Jesus fucking christ Lee Donghun,” Junhee looks over his boyfriend’s outfit, “Why are you so attractive?” 

“Donghun! Jaechan just texted! They’re on their way,” Sehyoon smiles at Donghun who gasps happily before having to fix his fishnets again. 

“They’re so pretty but they keep moving,” Donghun frowns before looking up at his boyfriends, “You guys are so cute,” Donghun pouts and pulls Yuchan close to him before kissing him deeply. 

Yuchan groans out into the kiss as he grips Donghun’s waist, most likely leaving new bruises on the older’s hips. Donghun smirks and bites Yuchan’s lip and pulls away from the kiss, Yuchan’s bottom lip still between his teeth. Yuchan shudders before Donghun pulls away from the kiss and giggles softly at Yuchan. Junhee raises his eyebrow as he looks at Donghun, Donghun gripping Junhee by the collar and smashing their lips together. Junhee groans into the kiss, Donghun pressing himself into Junhee before biting at Junhee’s lip and pulling away. 

“Donghun is unhinged tonight,” Wooseok laughs from the couch, Donghun turning around and winking at the younger, “My heart!” 

“Donghun please, spare me! You already have two boyfriends. Please don’t take mine too,” Yuto laughs as Donghun giggles and walks over to the punch table. 

“KIM BYEONGKWAN! STOP EATING THE CUPCAKES!” Donghun screams as he chases his best friend into the kitchen before cornering him, “I will step on you!” 

“Do it baby,” Byeongkwan winks and laughs as he shoves the rest of the cupcake into Donghun’s mouth. 

“Honey I’m home!” Munik calls out from the front room, Donghun gasping happily. 

Donghun runs into the room before hugging Munik tightly, “MY SON!” 

“MY DAD!” Munik laughs while hugging Donghun tightly, “You look pretty!” 

“Thank you! What are you doing?” Donghun pulls away from the hug before inspecting him and his friends, “Alice in Wonderland?” 

“Yeah! We couldn’t convince Wondae to be the professor from Powerpuff Girls, so here we are! I’m Alice, Yoon is Cheshire Cat, Jonghyeong is Mad Hatter, and Wondae is Red King,” Munik giggles softly as he points to everyone, “Yoon, Jonghyeong, this is Donghun! That over there is Wooseok, and the guy next to him is Yuto! The two at the punch table are Byeongkwan and Sehyoon. The two eyeing my father like he’s a piece of meat are Junhee and Yuchan. They’re Donghun’s boyfriends. Donghun, this is Yoon and Jonghyeong!” Munik grins at his two friends who excitedly greet everyone at the party. 

Once everyone gets introduced and begins to mingle, Byeongkwan officially starts the party with loud music and food. Donghun, Munik, Wondae, Yuchan, Yoon, and Byeongkwan all gather in a circle with a pack of cards to play slapjack. Junhee grabs drinks for himself, Yuto, and Wooseok who all sit and talk about the new music store that’s getting put into the mall. The party continues with everyone playing different games or showing off choreographies that they know. It’s close to the end of the party, Jonghyeong barely staying awake as he leans against Jaechan and Yoon, when Sehyoon turns the music off. Everyone turns their attention to Sehyoon and Byeongkwan when Sehyoon pulls him close. 

“Kim Byeongkwan, today marks five years since I asked you out. You were just happily sitting upside on a couch dressed as Harley Quinn when I told you I liked you. You sat up and started laughing at me because there was no way that you, dressed as Harley Quinn, were being confessed to by me, dressed as Joker. I asked you to be my boyfriend after weeks of us dating. You meant so much to me then and I could never imagine my life without you. If it weren’t for Donghun running into me and spilling my coffee on you, who knows where we would be. Here’s to five years and so many more to come baby. I love you so much,” Sehyoon leans over and kisses Byeongkwan happily who grins as everyone cheers loudly. 

“Now that you’re done with your speech I guess it’s my turn. The day that you spilled coffee over me, I wanted nothing more than to rip your head from your body. Then I looked up and saw you. It was the shy boy from my marketing class who always tried not to get caught looking at me. You were on the verge of tears when you saw that your coffee had gotten all over me. All I did was smile and told you you had to take me on a date to make up for it. I left the coffee shop with Donghun and your number. That day was the day that I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. I had never thought that you would want to spend your life with me too until last year when you proposed to me and told me that as long as there were stars in the sky that you would always be mine. I never want to be with anyone other than you. You mean so much to me Kim Sehyoon. You’re my soulmate, my other half, the love of my life. You are my everything Sehyoon. Thank you for sticking with me for all these years, and all of the years to come. I love you,” Byeongkwan grins before kissing Sehyoon, Donghun sobbing at the sight of his two best friends so in love. 

Once Byeongkwan and Sehyoon pull apart from each other, everyone gathers their things and bids their goodbyes, Munik and Donghun holding each other before Munik leaves. Donghun takes his shoes off and groans before rubbing his ankles. 

“Kwannie, we’re crashing on the couch,” Donghun looks over at Byeongkwan and Sehyoon who slow dance in the kitchen happily. 

“Of course babes. Thank you for always putting up with our bullshit,” Byeongkwan smiles as the two continue to dance. 

“They’re cute,” Junhee smiles as he walks out of the bathroom in sweatpants and a t-shirt, Yuchan following behind wearing basketball shorts and a tank top. 

“Being here from the start of the relationship,” Donghun starts as he wipes his eyes again laughing sadly, “I’m just so happy they have each other. There was a time where they almost didn’t make it. It destroyed Byeongkwan. Seeing how in love Byeongkwan is with Sehyoon makes me hopeful that I can have that. I hope I have that with you two,” Donghun smiles at his two boyfriends who tear up at his words, “Let me go change before we cuddle,” Donghun walks into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. 

Donghun quickly strips himself of his clothes before washing his face and then slipping his sweatpants and Yuchan’s hoodie on. Donghun takes his contacts out before putting his glasses on and walking out of the bathroom. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon are sitting on the recliner next to the couch in their pajamas. 

“Are we having a movie night?” Donghun asks excitedly before getting onto the pull out bed with Junhee and Yuchan. 

“Of course! It’s our tradition,” Byeongkwan laughs as he eats some popcorn while smiling. 

“Not to ask a potentially weird question, but why don’t you celebrate your anniversary with sex like most couples do?” Yuchan asks while feeding popcorn to both Junhee and Donghun. 

“Because, we celebrate with Donghun,” Byeongkwan grins over at Donghun who blows a kiss to Byeongkwan while laughing. 

“That’s cute, but like, is there a reason why?” Junhee asks while eating popcorn and cuddling his boyfriends. 

“Without Donghun, none of this would have happened. Donghun is the entire reason why we got together,” Sehyoon smiles and looks over at Donghun, “He’s important to us. You two better take care of him or I will kick your ass.” 

“We both will,” Byeongkwan cuddles into his fiance while turning his attention to the tv, “Alright who the fuck put Frankenweenie in first?” 

“IT LITERALLY GOES IN THAT ORDER! OH MY GOD WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS ARGUMENT AGAIN KWAN!” Sehyoon cries out in exasperation as the three boyfriends laugh while cuddling up to each other. 

“I can’t wait til that’s us,” Donghun grins and pulls Junhee close, “I’ve never been so in love with two people before,” Donghun kisses Junhee gently, the younger cupping Donghun’s cheeks while Chan plays with Donghun’s hair. 

Junhee smiles into the kiss before pulling away, Donghun barely having time to catch his breath when Yuchan leans down to kiss him. Donghun grins into the kiss before pulling away and laying down, pulling his boyfriends close as they watch movies. In that moment Donghun knew, these two boys would be the boys he wants to spend the rest of his life with. 


End file.
